Crossing a Line
by akatc2017
Summary: After New Years had passed, Yuki and Kyo had finally agreed to go and visit the rest of the family at the Estate. The only problem is, Akito isn't there, and Tohru is all alone.
1. I'll be here when you all come home

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction in quite a while, but the spark of inspiration to write came to me after the remake of the first season of Fruits Basket- gah! So good! Anyways, this story is multi-chaptered. If you like what you read, please leave a comment to let me know/feel free to follow!

All my love,

Ally

Chapter 1

Two days after new years- that's how long it was before Yuki and Kyo were hounded enough by Shigure and the others to come and visit the Sohma estate. While they had fought tooth and nail, Momiji's wailing and constant calls were the real kicker that pushed the boys over the edge.

"Hello? Oh, hi Momiji!" Tohru answered with the little surprised spring in her voice. She wasn't really surprised; he had been calling at least six times within the past two days.

Yuki sighed, looking towards miss Honda. "Is it him again?"

Tohru placed the phone to her chest for a moment and sighed. With a weak smile on her face, she nodded before pressing the phone back to her ear. From afar he could hear the excited rambling coming from the high-energy rabbit. "...and the banquet had been a mess with Akito's bad attitude. Anyways, are they coming? Did they say they'd come? Akito is not happy and I'm worried about what will happen if they ignore him any longer!"

Tohru lowered her voice and shut the door that divided the living room from the hallway. "Um, I'm not so sure they'd be happy doing that...to be honest I don't think their decision has changed since the last time you called a few hours ago."

Cutting back to the living room, Yuki was playing on his phone, truly emotionally exhausted and slightly frustrated with Mimoji's calls and the numerous texts from Shigure. He knew that he should go, but he really didn't want to see Akito. He had known he'd screwed up by defying him. He had been violent towards him before as a young boy, and back then he knew that Akito had been holding back. But now….

"Is that the damn rabbit again?" Kyo stated agitatedly, walking into the living room and into the kitchen, promptly grabbing the milk carton from the fridge. "Why can't him and Shigure just lay off?" -his statement was slightly gurgled as he took a swig of milk.

"Can't you have a bit of class and try not to get your cat spit on that? It's disgusting. I know that you spent forever in the woods fighting bears, but you have to at least have some human decency instilled in you."

Kyo's face turned red. "Oh shut up you damn rat! Go buy your own milk if you're that anal about it. Besides, at least I won't give everyone the plague."

"If it means I won't have to see you again, hand me the carton and please, drink up."

Kyo narrowed his eyes and started for Yuki when Tohru walked back through the door. She seemed hesitant, with the slightest bit of worry in her eyes. "Um...guys?"

Both quickly dropped their current feelings toward each other in that moment and gave her their full attention. "What is it, miss Honda?"

"I really think you guys should go." She quickly straightened up. "Not that I don't love having you here! I adore you both! It's just..." she shifted. "Momiji gave the phone to Haru, and it seems to be getting worse the longer you are away...I'm worried that Akito's anger may get out of hand."

"The bastard's always got a stick up his ass." Kyo puffed. "Us going there isn't going to fix that. If anything he'd be more pissed to see me. Not like the cat is important. Besides, its Yuki's fault. If he had gone everything would've been fine."

"Don't blame me." Yuki spat. Akito was one of his weak spots, and he'd be damned if he let Kyo get to him in that way. The fire in his eyes made Kyo freeze temporarily before he relaxed again.

"It's not either of your faults, really!" Tohru responded. "Besides Akito, though...I think being with your family is still important. You never know when they'll be gone." Tohru said this with a sad smile, but it was warm. She missed her mom dearly and wish she hadn't taken her for granted- at least she had felt like she did. "Please, you both have already done so much for me. Even if Akito is mad, you have others who love you and would love to see you both.I know you two always make me happy, give the gift of your presence to them, too."

Yuki looked down and Kyo blushed.

"Yeah...whatever." Kyo replied. "Not that I want to spend any more time with this asshole, but at least at the estate I have a better chance of getting away from him."

"Likewise." Yuki responded with a roll of the eyes. He walked forward towards miss Honda, getting close to her face. Her eyes were a dark chocolate color, he loved them. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Tohru shivered at the closeness. "Of course. And I'll be here when you all come home, okay?" she said with her usual smile.

"Okay."

"...okay."

After about two hours, the two boys had packed and Tohru was standing at the front door, waving to them as they left. She was happy they were going- really. She would miss them of course, but it would only be a couple more days before she saw them again.

It was about five o' clock when they had departed, and Tohru decided to head towards the kitchen to prepare herself some dinner. "Miso soup would be perfect!" she said to herself. Sadly, she noticed that she would need to pick up some ingredients from the store. For one, they were all out of dashi, and she wanted to pick up some vegetables just to restock the house in general.

She smiled, perking up as she normally did. "A quick trip to the store! Gives me something to do, I guess."

With that, she picked up her purse that was sitting on the couch, put on her coat and went off on her merry way.

She loved the location of the Sohma home. Even though she had been living in a tent in the forest, she had loved all the greenery. Since she got to live with the boys, she felt lucky that she was able to still enjoy the beauty of nature. Sure, all the trees have died. But the snow that glistened on the branches made her feel at peace.

Tohru wasn't one to be on her phone. She hadn't even had one until Shigure gifted one to her. She felt really guilty taking it, but he said that it would give him peace of mind for her to be able to check in with him. He cared about her safety.

Focusing in on the pretty landscape, she took out her phone and held up her camera to take a photo. _Click!_

Smiling, she looked down to see the image. "Just as beautiful as...what?"

Tohru was quickly confused. The trees were gorgeous. However, she saw someone standing behind a tree further back in the woods. Her heart started to race with fear.

"Um...hello?" she called out shakily. "Is...is someone there?"

No response. She clutched onto her purse and slowly kept walking. Her thoughts were racing.

"_I'm sure someone is just lost...or it was my imagination! The brain can play silly tricks, that's what mom always said. But what if it's a person...or a bear! Aren't they supposed to be in hibernation? Oh no, maybe it's lost? A baby bear? Or maybe it's just hungry. Oh no...OH NO! If its hungry...oh please don't eat me. Do bears eat people?" _Her thoughts became cluttered as she walked faster, frantically looking around.

Suddenly, something-or someone- had grabbed her shoulder from behind. With a small shriek, she turned and smacked whatever it was with her purse, eyes closed out of fear as to what she might see.

"Calm down, my dear." Said a voice. She _knew _that voice.

"Huh?" Tohru opened her eyes to see...Akito. "_But isn't he supposed to be at the estate right now?"_

"I'm sorry to have scared you." He smiled dangerously. That was the best way for Tohru to describe it, dangerous. She was afraid of him, and she had every right to be.

Tohru suddenly realised what she had done and instantly started bowing apologetically. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I thought you were a bear! Please forgive me!"

Akito just laughed lightly and grabbed her hand to stop her bowing. "It's quite alright, being in the woods at this time of the evening is scary enough on its own. How have you been?"

"Oh...um, alright I suppose. The boys have just left for the estate. To see the family and, well..you."

Akito's eyes turned dark. "A little late, aren't they?"

Tohru gulped, turning her eyes to the ground before Aktio placed his finger under her chin to lift it up. "You know," he started, "They seem to really care about you. Enough so to defy me...that's not good now is it?"

Tohru didn't breathe. She couldn't; she didn't know if she would ever be able to breathe again. The grip on her chin got tighter and her body froze.

"Your...involvement with this family is getting out of hand, my dear." His nails started digging into her chin, and he made his way to grasp his hand around her neck. He squeezed. She choked.

"I'm going to tell you this now." he whispered, his eyes lit with fire. "You have been walking a very thin line. And because of their actions, ignoring my orders to come to the banquet. Ignoring my wishes in visiting at all...they deserve to be punished, don't you think?"

Tohru grabbed his wrist trying to pull it away, but his grasp only got tighter.

"And the best way to get to them is through you."

Tohru's vision started going black, and the hand that was once fighting to save her breath went limp.

"Please…" she managed to get out. She suddenly felt a searing pain in her side before she was dropped.

"Your time is coming."

With that, Tohru felt the chill of the snow beneath her as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.


	2. Don't lie to me

Hi everyone! Back with another chapter, glad to hear that you guys are enjoying it so far. I would really love to hear any comments you have on the story. Evens ways for me to make it better! I'm going to plan to upload every Saturday.

And, per usual, much love,

Ally x

Chapter 2

By the time Tohru came to it was dark outside. She was so cold from being in the snow for so long that her lips were tinted blue and her skin stung sharply. She sat upright slowly, causing the pain in her side to become excruciating. Panicking, she let out a wail and started to cry. God, she was scared. She bit her lip to the point of bleeding in an attempt to stand up. After a few minutes she was able to. Her head was spinning and she was still terrified and confused, afraid that he was still there.

"Akito…" she called out weakly.

"AKITO!" she screamed. This was partially out of pain and partially out of...well, anger. Tohru didn't experience anger very often. She hates to admit it, but the only other time she was angry was after her mom had passed. She kept silent about her feelings for the first week or so, knowing mom wouldn't want her to feel guilty or upset. But she did- she was mad at herself for letting her mom slip away so easily.

Looking down at the snow below her was a small puddle of blood. She grasped her side in a small panic to find that the blood was in fact dry. This made her sigh in relief. At least she would be somewhat okay until she got back to the house. She stumbled her way through the forest back towards the Sohma home, throwing the idea of a shopping trip completely out the window.

The original five minute walk from the home took her about thirty minutes. After she was able to get the door open, she fully collapsed. The warmth of the house made her skin sting, but she loved the feeling. She was horribly exhausted and fell asleep for what could've been hours. She had never checked the time on her phone, but she didn't care to know at the moment.

Hours later Tohru finally woke up, the pain subsiding significantly. She sat upright on the floor trying to process what had happened.

"Your time is coming…" she whispered to herself. "_What does he mean by that? Why would he hurt me to punish the Sohmas? I never meant to break up the family. Maybe I should...leave?" _

Tohru shook her head. "_No...that's what he wants. And I know Akito is dangerous, it isn't me...is it?" _Small tears started running down the girl's face. She knew that it wasn't her fault...but she couldn't help but feel that she had been toxic for the family. If she hadn't met the Sohmas, Akito wouldn't be so angry. The boys would've gone to the banquet. No harm would have to come to any of them. Now, she wasn't so sure if staying would be safe.

She decided she wouldn't leave, at least not for now. If things got out of hand and if she really did end up being a danger to her new family, then she would go. She refused to hurt them even if it meant hurting herself.

Tohru finally stood up and headed towards the bathroom. She turned on the showerhead to let it heat up while she stripped off her socks, pants, and then the bloodied sweater. Looking at her side, she saw three claw marks in the shape of an A.

"_But how could he have done that in one swipe?"_ she wondered.

She lightly ran her fingertips over the strange marking, and with a light touch it heated up an abnormal amount. Doing this caused little red veins to extend out from the wound, almost flashing at her. It was almost as if it was getting infected by a touch. The pulsing made her feel nauseous and almost made her lose her balance. She didn't want to imagine how hot water would feel on it. She turned down the heat of the shower and stepped in regardless of the fear, gently cleaning the wound. Once finished, she found some bandage under the sink and wrapped the entirety of her side after putting some disinfecting ointment on the wound.

After returning to her room to dress, she made her way back into the living room to gather her things. She finally decided to check her phone and was shocked at the time. And the day.

"_I slept for two days…"_ She was awestruck. The boys would be home sometime this evening.

Her brain was rattled. "_How on Earth is that possible? How long was I in the woods...I would've been dead if I were there for days. It would've had to have been after collapsing in the living room." she reasoned. "Maybe that's why the wound is so bad, I didn't treat it in time, perhaps? It certainly couldn't have helped…"_

Just then, the young girl heard the front door unlock. Tohru snapped out of her thoughts and quickly ran to the bathroom to snatch up her bloody clothes. After tossing them frantically into her room and shutting the door, she hastily made her way back into the living room to greet the family.

"...and why should I?!"

"Because the longer you talk, the more my head hurts and the closer I am to kicking you off of a mountain."

"Yeah, well, this time-"

"Welcome home!" Tohru chimed. She flinched slightly; talking made her side sting with each word. She smiled through it, though.

"Hello, Tohru. How are you holding up?" Shigure responded first.

"Oh, I've been alright!"

"Hello Miss Honda." Yuki smiled. A sense of warmth radiated from his voice, enough so to melt all of the snow outside.

Shigure elbowed Kyo. "Ow, hey!"

"Be polite."

"I was getting to it!" he puffed. "Hey, Tohru."

Tohru just giggled slightly. "Hi, Kyo. How was the visit?"

"Horrible." he replied. "All those people are damn near suffocating. I may have to deal with this rat a little more often here, but at least he's better than an entire family of idiots."

"Now aren't you just a ray of sunshine?" Shigure responded with a ruffle of Kyo's hair- which the cat _very _much disliked.

He continued. "Was everything okay while we were all away?"

"Um..yeah of course it was! No issues at all..."

She was terrible at lying and she knew it. However, tacking on her usual smile seemed to make Yuki and Shigure believe her. She was trying to avoid Kyo's gaze, though. He knew she was lying, she could tell. She also knew he wouldn't say anything.

Tohru quickly changed the subject. "So, are you guys hungry? I can whip up whatever you'd like! Well, besides miso soup." she laughed.

"Do we still have any roast? I love your roast. You're so good at cooking, Tohru. One of the many wonderful things about you." Shigure gushed.

"Aw...well, I wouldn't say that-"

"Kiss ass." Kyo grumbled.

"What, do you disagree with me Kyo? Is she not amazing?"

The cat's face immediately turned red. "No..that's not what I'm saying! Of course she is!" he stumbled. "Well, I mean, I didn't mean it in any way, just what I was saying-"

"Look at you, fumbling over a girl like a 12 year old boy." Yuki rolled his eyes. "But you are, in fact, amazing." he said with his typical smile. Tohru was the one blushing after that one- from all of their kind words, to be honest.

"Well, roast sounds amazing." she smiled. "I'll go ahead and get it started. Is roast okay with you, Kyo?"

"Yeah, whatever. That's fine. I'm gonna go clean up."

"Sure! It'll be ready in a while!"

"Thanks." he replied flatly, making his way towards the bathroom. "_Stupid. She never takes things like that the wrong way. I just made myself look like an idiot. I could've just complimented her and saved myself the embarrassment instead of carrying on like a dumbass..." _

He walked into the bathroom and took off his shirt, ruffling his hair a bit. He tossed it carelessly to the floor when he paused. Tohru's sweater was there. "_She never leaves her laundry on the floor…"_ He picked it up out of confusion, only to quickly still when he realized that her typical all-white sweater was now red. Very red. Blood red.

"What the hell?"

Kyo was surged by anger and panic. "_What the actual hell happened to her? Why didn't she say anything? She said she was fine, dammit! Who did this?!"_ The cat's eyes started to glow a fiery orange color and he couldn't control himself. He tried his best to calmly make his way into the living room(again, tried. He was noticeably dripping in aggravation).

"Tohru." he said calmly- well, as calmly as he could. He hated yelling at her, but boy was he holding back. He bowed his head to hide his fury. "What happened?" He held up the sweater.

Tohru froze. "_I must have dropped it….no no no no no." _Panic and guilt swirled inside of her. "Oh, uh, I fell...it's okay though!"

"Don't lie to me," His calm voice was now a scary calm. "What happened? Tell me who hurt you, now."

"Miss Honda?" Yuki sat up, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yes, I mean..no, it's just a side wound. It's fine though! Just-"

"And how did you get it?" Kyo urged more.

Tohru's eyes started to water a bit. "Um...Akito, well…He met me in the woods, and said some things and, well.."

"Spit it out all ready!" Kyo yelled. He couldn't hold his emotions back any longer. "That damn Bastard!" He was absolutely ready for murder.

Tohru jumped up from the surprise of his voice, and then quickly stumbled back down. The pain in her side throbbed and her eyes flashed red for just a second, quickly becoming very dizzy.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki exclaimed as he reached out to try and catch her fall without transforming.

"Im sorry, I'm really sorry." Tohru started weeping and put her head in her hands. "He said my time was coming, he was mad at you two. I don't know what that has to do with me, but I was scared. He was choking me and I couldn't breath and then I felt like I was stabbed and then things were spinning and-" Yuki cut her off by pulling her head into his shoulder, gently weaving his fingers in her hair. Tohru allowed herself to cry into him, not wanting to say anything else out of embarrassment.

Shigure stood up, a dark look in his eyes. "Let's get you to bed and take a look, okay?"

The small girl nodded gently, still unable to make eye contact with any of them. She wasn't sure why, but she was overwhelmed with guilt. She took Shirgure's hand and was led back to her room.

"I'm gonna kill him..." Kyo said in a whisper, before slamming his hand on the kitchen table.

"IM GONNA KILL HIM!" his voice rattled the entire house, and though he tried to hide it, there were small tears in his eyes. Kyo wanted to protect Tohru with every inch of his being. He cared for her even more than he realized. He loved her- even though he could never admit it. She deserved better-way better than this. And he'd be _damned_ if that stuck up God of his would dare touch a hair on Tohru's head. _His_ Tohru's head.

While Kyo was visibly angry-and vocally-Yuki's rage was silent. His fists were clenched so tightly he thought his nails would break the skin of his palms. Akito could hurt him, but not _her._ Miss Honda was the last person on this Earth that deserved to be harmed by anyone, let alone by his own abuser. For that, Akito would pay. And yet, Yuki may have been just as equally angry with himself. Not only for not being there to protect her, but for the fact that a small part of him was still afraid to confront that bastard after what he's done. "_Coward."_

Back in Tohru's room, the young girl had slowly stopped crying. Shigure didn't say anything, but he thought that would be for the best. He'd seen this before, only once- but he knew that it was not good. If it was what he thought it was…

"Here Tohru, lay on your back and lift up your shirt a little, please." he asked with a gentle smile. He didn't want to cause the girl any more distress than she had already been through.

Tohru shyly did as he asked. With a light hand, Shigure lifted her back off the bed just enough to unwrap the bandage she had used to cover her injury. The dog took a deep breath in at the sight of the mark that was etched into her pale skin. Shigure layed her back down gently and covered the wound again with her shirt.

"I'm calling Hatori."


	3. Update

Hi my loves,(

Sorry I missed Saturday's update- I was out of town and didn't get to it. Tomorrow afternoon/evening (2/18) I will post the next chapter. There will be another update this Saturday to get back on track as well!

All my love,

Ally


End file.
